dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyren (planet)
Cyren (officially known as Planet Cooler 341) is a Planet Trade Organization-controlled world. It is in Lord Cooler's territory. History Cyren was a small planet filled with many forests and mountainous regions, as well as several large oceans. It was an unusually torrid planet, and humid especially in the forests. This was one reason most of the Cyrens populated coastal regions for the most part it has several large oceans. Much of the surface was covered in vegetation, though rocky steppes and cliffs were not uncommon either. The Cyren species was native to the planet. Aside from nests built into cliff-faces, Cyrens rarely built large structures which kept their "cities" so to speak at a minimum. Those who were not near cliffs built rudimentary tent-like buildings, but these were not common. An example of one such tribe would be the Crimson Empire. The Cyrens, despite evolving into sentience, kept the wild ruggedness of their homeworld almost completely intact. Many large and fearsome predators roamed the planet, and the Cyrens had to compete against them for survival. A large bird known as the Reitayn, which looked like a flying manta ray, was a favored choice for the Cyrens to feed on. In Before Age 8583, Naemi and her parents crash-landed on Cyren. They were taken prisoner by members of the Crimson Empire. Within a few decades, Naemi was transformed into a powerful protector deity known as Ahjivash due to the blood magic of Minister Vok, a loyal subject of Mar Vash, the 17th Crimson Emperor. She continued to aid the Crimson Emperors for over 9000 years, even destroying Ar'Suc, a world-eater who attacked Cyren in Before Age 2003. Had it not been for Naemi's strength and heroism. the planet would have surely been consumed by Ar'Suc. When Cooler conquered the planet in Age 717, he blasted Naemi into space and assassinated Mar Tulvith,, the 64,th and final Crimson Emperor, thus bringing the last and most powerful tribe of Cyrens under his control. Afterwards, he ordered a single outpost be constructed on the planet's moon, Ishik N'hek, in order to process Cyrens into his army. Since the Cyrens were an abnormally brutal and bloodthirsty species, Cooler had deemed it unwise to build the outpost on the planet's surface. By the time of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Cooler had only managed to properly train one Cyren and was considering shutting down the planet's outpost. Zarbon also made use of the outpost when he took a Cyren as well. What Zarbon did was highly illegal, for he was not technically allowed to steal soldiers from Cooler's region (as he worked in Frieza's). Yet, as Cyren wasn't a heavily policed planet, Cooler didn't even know about it. Notable facts *Digranite and Clen were both born on this planet. However, they served in different territories of the Planet Trade Organization, so they did not know of one another. *This planet was on the edge of Frieza's and Cooler's intergalactic territories. *The territory of the Crimson Empire is centered around an inland mountain, not far off from the Ish'Kar ocean to the east and south, where the stubborn Yurock tribe makes their lair amongst the remnants of wind-battered cliffs. To the west lies the Vishik forest, which is allegedly populated with a vast variety of ghastly predators, some of which even blue-feathered Cyrens would fear. To the north lay, for many hundreds more kilometers than was probably necessary, the Usa-Kyen desert, where the savage Usa-Kyen tribe dwelt in the dust and heat. Population *Cyren's Cyren population: **At height: 12,751,944. **At lowest point: 388,496. Status Cyren is still around. Category:Planets Category:KidVegeta Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Fan Made Planets